Hey, Sing Along!
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Song parodies...well, new lyrics to old songs, all about our favourite characters. New songs to be updated - you choose the next one I update. Please review!
1. Guy All The Good Girls Want

**A/N: Well hi there! I like parody songs, and I've been on this huge HA kick recently. So I thought I'd upload them out of order. This is my latest. The tune is "Girl All The Bad Guys Want" by Bowling For Soup, but I call it "Guy All The Good Girls Want". Of course, it's from Helga's point of view about Arnold – a lot of the songs centre around Helga – but not all of them will! Enjoy!**

Nine o'clock, Monday morn, and I'm waiting

To be my nicest to a boy just the same age as me

He's really sweet but he's in love with Lila Sawyer

I don't know why but my heart tells me he is my match

And when he smiles

The whole room lights up and I can't see

Why he should ever choose me

Cause he's playing baseball, giving all our friends advice

Taking notes and listening, honesty shines in his eyes

It's like a bad movie, wish that he could see me

If you were me than you'd be yelling "Someone kill me"

As I fail miserably, trying to get the guy all the good girls want

He's the guy all the good girls want

He's always rushing off to help those in real need

I simply hang back and watch as their problems are gone

I try to be nicer but all I can do is make fun

He doesn't realize I'm the best he could ever have

And when he smiles

The whole room lights up and I can't see

Why he should ever choose me

Cause he's playing baseball, giving all our friends advice

Taking notes and listening, honesty shines in his eyes

He'd choose a girl who's pretty, likes those who are selfless

Open, smart and natural, not like me – a total mess

It's like a bad movie, wish that he could see me

If you were me than you'd be yelling "Someone kill me"

As I fail miserably, trying to get the guy all the good girls want

He's the guy all the good girls want

He's the guy all the good girls want

He's the guy all the good girls want

There he goes again, when school's over

Best friend by his side

Daily heartbreak, I wanna be sedated

Even though it's always me that breaks it

Now I'm playing football, giving our friends bad advice

Drawing hearts and doodling, lying with my words and eyes

Never looking pretty, never thinking selflessly

All I got's a locket, locket, locket

It's like a bad movie, wish that he could see me

If you were me than you'd be yelling "Someone kill me"

As I fail miserably, trying to get the guy all the good girls want

He's the guy all the good girls want (x6)

**Did you like it? Hate it? Be sure to let me know in a review! And tell me, which song parody would you like to see first out of: Taylor Swift's "Love Story", _The Little Mermaid's _"Kiss The Girl" and Natasha Bedingfield's "These Words"?**


	2. These Poems

**A/N: Hi! Well, looking at the three reviews, the winner is "These Words". I call it "These Poems", and as you can probably tell, it's about Helga's poetry about Arnold and how she sometimes feels uninspired and critical. There's also a reference to the movie and "Phoebe Cheats". Hope you like it!**

(This poetry is mine)

Put some words together

The sentence is formed: I love him

It's who I am, he's all I do

Yes, all I write is for you

I need to focus, pay attention

I think I have ADD

He is my love, my inspiration

But alone it's not so easy

Trying to use the magic, trying to write a classic

How to say, how to say, how to say...

Pink books, wasted paper

Stupid rhymes, write them later...

_**These poems are my own, from my heart flow**_

_**I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him**_

_**There's no better way, to try to say**_

_**I love him, I love him**_

Heard some Autumn, Lavigne and Spears

Rewrote it my own way and quelled my fears

I have trouble talking how I mean

With blank paper and sound machines

I know I had the poetry contest

But my friend cheated to beat my best

Now I've tried to raise my standards up

Nothing I write will ever be that good

_**These poems are my own, from my heart flow**_

_**I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him**_

_**There's no better way, to try to say**_

_**I love him, I love him**_

_**These poems are my own, from my heart flow**_

_**I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him**_

_**There's no better way, to try to say**_

_**I love him, I love him**_

I'm falling off this stage, my voice box drawn away

No witty phrase to hide behind, my true colours

My one love, oh

Oh, oh, ohhh...

Trying to use the magic, trying to write a classic

Pink books, wasted paper

Stupid rhymes, write it later

_**These poems are my own, from my heart flow**_

_**I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him**_

_**There's no better way, to try to say**_

_**I love him, I love him**_

_**These poems are my own, from my heart flow**_

_**I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him**_

_**There's no better way, to try to say**_

_**I love him, I love him**_

_**These poems are my own, from my heart flow**_

_**I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him**_

_**There's no better way, to try to say**_

_**I love him, I love him**_

**Next up, voting for parodies of:**

"**High School Never Ends" by Bowling For Soup**

"**I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Disney's _Hercules_**

"**Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry**

**So vote and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Tragic Dream

**Well, I only got two votes. I decided I would pick whoever reviewed first when the votes were tied, so today it's a parody of Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream", only I call it "Tragic Dream". As usual, Helga-centric. This one is about how she wishes Arnold would be with her, but she feels as if their love story will always be a tragedy.**

You say I'm friendly, when my defense ain't on

You say I'm nicer, even when I do wrong

You always know me, but I don't let my walls down...

No way

Before you met me, I was a lost young girl

You offered friendship, it brought me to life

And every February, you were my Valentine

Valentine

I dream about you each night

I regret, lost love

I will love you til' we die

You and I, my love is forever

_**You make me feel like I'm stuck in a**_

_**Tragic dream, the way I love but lie**_

_**I can't stay, come run with me and don't ever doubt me**_

_**Don't ever doubt me**_

_**My heart stops, just one look at me**_

_**When we talk, I almost can believe**_

_**You like me, so take a chance and don't ever doubt me**_

_**Don't ever doubt me**_

You got my message, and met me at Chez Paris

I was a French girl, just so you'd talk to me

Because I love you, my missing puzzle piece

Incomplete

I dream about you each night

I regret, lost love

I will love you til' we die

You and I, my love is forever

_**You make me feel like I'm stuck in a**_

_**Tragic dream, the way I love but lie**_

_**I can't stay, come run with me and don't ever doubt me**_

_**Don't ever doubt me**_

_**My heart stops, just one look at me**_

_**When we talk, I almost can believe**_

_**You like me, so take a chance and don't ever doubt me**_

_**Don't ever doubt me**_

Your voice gets my heart racing under my locket

You're my tragedy of love

Give away my heart to you under my locket

You're my tragedy of love

_**You make me feel like I'm stuck in a**_

_**Tragic dream, the way I love but lie**_

_**I can't stay, come run with me and don't ever doubt me**_

_**Don't ever doubt me**_

_**My heart stops, just one look at me**_

_**When we talk, I almost can believe**_

_**You like me, so take a chance and don't ever doubt me**_

_**Don't ever doubt me**_

Your voice gets my heart racing under my locket

You're my tragedy of love

Give away my heart to you under my locket

You're my tragedy of love

**So? What did you think? There aren't that many choices, I checked. So right now, the other votes I got were for parodies of either "Kiss The Girl" or "I Won't Say I'm In Love." So either vote for one of those, or my parody of Bowling For Soup's "High School Never Ends".**


	4. Helga Won't Say (She Loves Arnold)

**A/N: Well, looking at the votes, it seems that this is the next one! "I Won't Say I'm In Love", titled "Helga Won't Say She Loves Arnold". After all, isn't that exactly her life, denying her true feelings to everyone around her? I hope you like it!**

If there's a name for love at first sight

I guess that my name would be that

But no boy's worth the fear and heartache

Sadness and jealousy, gone there, felt that

Who'd you think you're kidding

He brings all emotion to you

Keep it safely hidden

But girl, we can see right through you

Why do you conceal it

We know what you're feeling

Who you're dreaming of

No chance, no way

Can't admit it, no no

You swoon, you sigh

Why deny it at all

He won't love me

I won't say I love him

I'd think a girl could learn her lesson

It gave me joy when we first met

My head is screaming "Don't tell him, girl"

Unless you're willing to shatter your heart

You can't keep denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Saw your locket and your poems

Face it, girl, just grow up

Tell him straight and own up

That you love, love, love him so

No chance, no way

Can't admit it, no no

Give up, give in

Keep your cool, you can love

They'll laugh at me

I won't say I love him

But your heart flips

Read our lips, you love him

You're so off base, I won't tell him

Get off my case, I won't tell him

Girl, don't be scared

It's OK to love him

At least to most

I won't say I love him

**I'll be honest here. All the songs I've mentioned before are the ones left, so go back and check them before voting! Keep reviewing!**


	5. Arnold, Kiss Helga!

**A/N: I got the feeling that people wanted to see this one next, so here it is: the parody of "Kiss The Girl", but I call it "Arnold, Kiss Helga". Arnold's so shy, I thought the AXH fans would want to tell him to make a move. I'll admit that I had "Arnold's Valentine" in mind as I wrote this (it's one of my favourite episodes) so if any lines don't make sense in general terms, think about that ep.**

There, you see her

Sitting just a foot away

Words she has that she won't say

Tell you something about her

And you don't know why

But you think you could try

You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her

Take a look, you know you do

Pretty sure she wants you too

She just wants you to ask her

It won't take a word

So don't say a word

Just go and kiss the girl

Shalalalalala, my oh my

Looks like he's still too shy

He just can't kiss the girl

Shalalalalala, it's so sad

A shame for her, too bad

He's gonna miss the girl

Here's your moment

Smiling at you in the gloom

Boy you better kiss her soon

Or you'll lose her later

She don't tell the truth

And she won't tell the truth

Unless you kiss the girl

Shalalalalala, don't be scared

You know that she's prepared

So go on, kiss the girl

Shalalalalala, don't stop now

Stop that suppression now

You wanna kiss the girl

Shalalalalala, play along

And listen to her song

The words say kiss the girl

Shalalalalala, Shakespeare's play

Do what the transcript say

You've gotta kiss the girl

You wanna kiss the girl

You've gotta kiss the girl

You wanna kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

**Please review. What would you prefer to see next? "Love Story", or "High School Never Ends"?**


	6. Fourth Grade Never Ends

**A/N: Hi! Well, the votes are in, and the winner is, 2 to 1, "High School Never Ends", but I call it "Fourth Grade Never Ends". An obvious premise – fourth grade never ends for these kids. I did have Helga in mind while writing it, which may explain some of the lines. For example, Arnold is the boy mentioned who is "just the best". Oh, and speaking of lines, everyone goes on about Lila living in the ghettos, but just look at how nicely she's done up her room by "School Play". It's obvious that her income has gone up, and I mention that in the second verse. Now enjoy!**

One year, I thought for sure

Would end the torture I endure

All my secret sighs, all the clueless guys

Stupid, spineless and immature

Then when September came

I looked at all the kids and I thought "Hey, wait!"

They're all the same as they were last summer

I thought it'd be better...aw, that's just great

My whole damn school is always obsessed

With who's the best dressed and who's passing tests

Who's got her money, why's he so sunny

She's acting nice and he's just the best

And I never have the right look

And I don't have the right friends

Nothing changes but the ages, the heights and the trends

Fourth grade never ends

There goes the popular kids

You'll never guess what Rhondaloid did

How did Harold manage to gain more weight

And Lila's house is better so her dad's job's great

And the only thing that matters

Is my rung on the social ladder

It's all about my scowl and my power's drive

Doesn't matter if I'm smart or nothing like

Lila Sawyer – she's the boys' queen

Phoebe's captain of the quiz team

Then there's the clowns, the morons, the quarterbacks

Frozen in this show – I want my hours back!

My whole damn school is always obsessed

With who's the best dressed and who's passing tests

Who plays the game and who's acting lame

Who's lost it all before the contest

And I never have the right look

And I don't have the right friends

And I still try wearing the same clothes I did back then

Fourth grade never ends

(Fourth grade never ends)

My whole damn school is always obsessed

With who's the best dressed and who's passing tests

Who's got her money, why's he so sunny

She's acting nice and he's just the best

And I still don't have the right look

And I still have the same best friend

And I'm pretty much the same girl I was back then

Fourth grade never ends

**So, like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! Next up, either "Love Story" by Taylor Swift (already ahead with one vote) and while there's already one version on here, my second version of "The Twelve Days Of Christmas".**


	7. Helga's Love Story

**A/N: Here it is, the long-awaited "Love Story" parody! This was the first one I wrote, so I hope you like it. It's pretty standard, boy meets girl outside the preschool, flashback starts when Helga goes to her psychologist's session, and then goes on to daydream about Arnold, hating the way she treats him and dreaming that they'll be together. Oh, and her confession is sort of movie-based, except in her daydream, the ending of this song happens.**

We were both young, when I first saw you

In the shrink's room, the flashback starts, I'm standing there

Pathetic, alone, with mud in my hair

See the light, see the head shape, the hair spikes

See you share your umbrella and say you like my bow, little do I know

You are my Romeo, this is something special

Though I say "Stay away from me", I'm your Juliet

I feel like crying when I mock you, hoping you won't lose hope

And I dream

That someday you will take me somewhere we can be alone

And I'll keep waiting, all there's left to do is run

Cause you are my prince and I'll be your princess

It's a love story, Arnold please say yes

Once I sneaked out of the beach house to tell you

I kept quiet, cause I'd die if they knew, you closed your eyes

Wouldn't believe me for a little while, oh-oh

Though you're my Romeo, I'm the one throwing pebbles

And your girlfriend told me "Stay away, Juliet"

But you were everything to me, I was hoping you would not go

And I dream

That someday you will take me somewhere we can be alone

And I'll keep waiting, all there's left to do is run

Cause you are my prince and I'll be your princess

It's a love story, Arnold please say yes

Someday you'll save me, from the way I act and feel

My love is difficult, but it's so real

I'm too afraid to get out there and confess

But it's a love story, Arnold please say yes

I was patient waiting

Simply hoping that you would come around

My fear of love was fading

When you asked me on the rooftop aloud

And I said "Romeo I love you, but I've been feeling so alone

I build shrines, write poetry, waiting but you never come

Am I just insane, I don't know what to think"

He pulled me to him and gave me a kiss and said

"Be my girlfriend Juliet, you never had to be alone

I love you and that's all you have to know

I knew you didn't hate me, I'm glad you have confessed

It's a love story, baby just say yes"

Oh oh-oh

Oh, oh-oh

Cause we were both young, when I first saw you

**Yes, there will be another song. This is not the end, I promise. Please review!**


	8. The Twelve Days Of Christmas

**A/N: Well, looks like this is the last one, sadly. It's "The Twelve Days of Christmas", using each character. A shout out to my friend Naomi, who reminded me about Nadine when I was having trouble choosing 10. Let me know what you think!**

On the first day of Christmas, Craig Bartlett gave to me,

A TV series written morally

On the second day of Christmas, Lila gave to me,

Two "ever so"s

And a TV series written morally

On the third day of Christmas, Rhonda gave to me,

Three fashion tips

Two "ever so"s

And a TV series written morally

On the fourth day of Christmas, Eugene gave to me,

Four injuries

Three fashion tips

Two "ever so"s

And a TV series written morally

On the fifth day of Christmas, Helga gave to me,

Five love poems

Four injuries

Three fashion tips

Two "ever so"s

And a TV series written morally

On the sixth day of Christmas, Phoebe gave to me,

Six A assignments

Five love poems

Four injuries

Three fashion tips

Two "ever so"s

And a TV series written morally

On the seventh day of Christmas, Sid gave to me,

Seven superstitions

Six A assignments

Five love poems

Four injuries

Three fashion tips

Two "ever so"s

And a TV series written morally

On the eighth day of Christmas, Gerald gave to me,

Eight get-rich-quick plans

Seven superstitions

Six A assignments

Five love poems

Four injuries

Three fashion tips

Two "ever so"s

And a TV series written morally

On the ninth day of Christmas, Harold gave to me,

Nine threatened poundings

Eight get-rich-quick plans

Seven superstitions

Six A assignments

Five love poems

Four injuries

Three fashion tips

Two "ever so"s

And a TV series written morally

On the tenth day of Christmas, Nadine gave to me,

Ten types of roaches

Nine threatened poundings

Eight get-rich-quick plans

Seven superstitions

Six A assignments

Five love poems

Four injuries

Three fashion tips

Two "ever so"s

And a TV series written morally

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Curly gave to me,

Eleven crazy outbursts

Ten types of roaches

Nine threatened poundings

Eight get-rich-quick plans

Seven superstitions

Six A assignments

Five love poems

Four injuries

Three fashion tips

Two "ever so"s

And a TV series written morally

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Arnold gave to me,

Twelve more moral lectures

Eleven crazy outbursts

Ten types of roaches

Nine threatened poundings

Eight get-rich-quick plans

Seven superstitions

Six A assignments

Five love poems

Four injuries

Three fashion tips

Two "ever so"s

And a TV series written morally

**And there you have it. I'm sorry to finish this. I may add others if I have ideas, but for now, I'm done. Please give me a last little review?**


	9. Helga's Reflection

**A/N: Completely forgot about this one! Well, sorry, but this will probably definitely be the last one I will put up, since I'm going to be concentrating on "Total Drama" a lot more from now on. So this is based on "Reflection" from the movie "Mulan", but it's the extended version, which is on YouTube, which may make it seem weird. The movie had up to the first "when will my reflection be who I am inside". Basically, Helga wishes she could show her true self...again, because even she can't recognize her true self in the mirror.**

Look at me

I could never be

Like your perfect girl

Funny, kind and pretty

Can it be

I'm not meant for you at all?

Cause I see

That if I were to show my one secret

You'd be forced to break my heart

Who is that girl I see

Scowling straight back at me?

Why is my reflection a girl that's not me?

It seems I have to hide

My true self, so I've lied

When will my reflection be who I am inside?

I can dream

That my day will come

I could be myself

Mushy, soft and loving

And that day

I'll find a way to win your heart from her

And to make my wish come true

They want an Olga clone

Since I'm not, I'm alone

Must my family not see

My true self?

I've pretended all my life

That I'm bad, to stop strife

When will my reflection be who I am inside?

When will my reflection be who I am inside?

**So yes, sorry, but that will probably be the last one. Hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please check out my other stories, and I do have a favour to ask. PLEASE take a look at my Total Drama fics. I do give you a rundown of the main characters in both, and even if you haven't seen it, it's all on YouTube. "Drama Starts When You're Young" is about a younger girl who joins the cast in two seasons and has to prove herself (while making some romance connections), and "Kiss Me, But Don't Let Me Love You" is about a new competitor in the third season who manages to capture the heart of the resident heartbreaker. I'm also going to be putting a parody song in there based on the All-American Rejects song "Gives You Hell" playing on the relationship between two of the antagonists, so look out for it if you're a fan! Bye!**


End file.
